chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:The X-Factor Origins (COMPLETED!)
This is the final Maverick Hunter X roleplay before the Sigma Wars series, which is also a prologue to MHX. It shows how the Reploid race was made and how everything transpired before the worst began. Summary How did Dr. Prower discover X? When and where did the first Maverick incidents occur? What happened when the Maverick Wars began? Find all this out in this prologue to Maverick Hunter X! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Sigma the Echidna *Nana the Echidna *Alia the Hedgehog *High Max *Miles "Tails" Prower *Flame Prower *Karen Prower *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Amy Rose *Roll the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Flame Stag *Chill Penguin *Storm Eagle *Spark Mandrill *Boomer Kuwanger *Gravity Beetle *Sting Chameleon *Flame Mammoth *Launch Octopus *Armored Armadillo *Pallette the Cat *Arcee the Cat *Cliffjumper the Bull *Red the Hedgehog *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Soldier Stonekong *Splash Warfly *Flame Hyenard *Wind Crowrang *Snipe Anteator *Ride Boarski *Vampro Alucard *Polarus Maximus *Steel Trunkker *Steven Jaw-Berk *Chameleo Raptor *Vent the Hedgehog (present day) *Aile the Hedgehog (present day) Roleplay Prologue: An Epic Bed Time Story 10:35 P.M. - NEO ARCADIA - AT LEAST 5 YEARS AFTER THE MAVERICK WARS (two young kids are playing video games in their room) Boy: C'mon, ya want some? I've got ya Aile! Aile: Hah! Still so stupid, Vent! Alia: -walks in, seems to have aged slightly- Come on kids, it's time for bed. Vent and Aile: Aww.... Vent: Mom, come on! Just a little longer.... X: (walks in, aged a bit as well) Vent, you and I know that we both have to get up early. I could be getting the position of Legion president, and Mr. Zero won't tolerate you being late again! Vent: But dad, I almost got Aile! Once I beat her, I'll go to bed. I promise. X:....(grins) Alright, but watch out. She's almost beat you. Vent: Huh?! WAHH! (dodges with games) Aile: (gets the upper-hand and then beats him) YEAH!! Gotcha, Vent! Vent: Aww man! Alia: Alright, time for bed. (the two kids go into bed) Vent:....Hey Dad? X: Hmm? Vent: What was it like as a Hunter? X:....It was hard to say. Hard to do....hard to take so many lives and feel like a hero when I'm really a villain.... Alia: Well... At the time, there really wasn't any seriousness to the Mavericks until Sigma betrayed the Hunters... Vent: Yeah, but Dad kicked his butt! X: (humbly blushes) Aww, well.... Aile: Mom? Is it true Dad would've been bad? And how come we exist? Where do protoforms come from? How long does it take to get to the Tootsie-Roll Center of a Tootsie-Pop? X:....Huh? Aile: Kidding on that last one. (winks) Alia: Well... Heheh... X:...Y'know. I've wanted to tell you this bedtime story. About how me and your mother met. How it all started....and maybe tomorrow, I'll tell ya how it all ended.... Vent: Awesome! (just then, a Raichu mechaniloid runs in, napping excited) Aile: Looks like Rai wants to hear it too! Rai: Raichu! X: (chuckles) Alright then. Tuck in, kids. (the kids grab some stuffed animals and pillows and get ready for their bedtime story) Alia: Alright, tell them your war stories, hun. -winks and goes to their room- X: It all started on the Space Colony ARK..... Chapter 1: How it All Began SPACE COLONY ARK - 2 YEARS BEFORE THE MAVERICK WARS (Tails and Flame are exploring the Space Colony Ark) Flame: This Space Colony really is old....(looks out the window) Wow....what an amazing view. Tails: Sure is. Flame: Seems like only yesterday since Ivy left into space.....(looks around) Tails: Don't remind me... Flame: I hope she does find her mom....a part of me actually belives that--(bumps into another door) UGH! (looks up to see a restricted area) Hey Dad! What's behind here? Tails: No idea... Flame: Hmm....looks like we need a password to get in. Maybe that Mary-Sue chick...what was her name again? Sarena? Melina? Tails: -facepalms- Maria. Flame: Oh yeah. (types in Maria) Got it! (the door opens and the two go in, ntoicing some very rare technology) Flame: Wow....looks like Eggman's grandpa didn't want anyone to know about certain things. Tails: No kidding. These things must even outdate Shadow. (the two notice some computers surrounding a capsule) Flame: What's this? (dusts the capsule off and sees an X on it) An X....this doesn't look good... Tails: That could mean a number of things. Experimental, ten, failure...just a few things that could mean. Flame: There's a message here.....the date of this was...! Tails: What? Flame: The same day as the ARK shutdown. But this log says this was made 15 years before then. Tails: That confirms my suspicion...it outdates Shadow... Flame: (plays the message) Professor Gerald: (pre-recorded message) My name is Gerald Robotnik. I am the researcher who designed and built X the Hedgehog. I made X with the great limitless potential to think, feel, and act upon his own free will and accord. However, evolution and maturity takes time. I fear the world would not be ready for a machine that could do harm. So I have sealed him away in this capsule. Tests are being done but will not be completed for 30 years, the likes of which I may not be able to live long enough, and with my government potentially betraying us, nor would many of my peers. I ask that you not disturb X's sleep until 30 years and that he follow the right path. I ask all those to please allow X to be one of you. I forsee great danger into our future. Please listen and allow X to live onto his own good. He is my--no, the world's--one true hope. (the message ends) Flame: X.... Tails: ...Well, I think it's solidly past 30 years by now... Flame: Dad, you remember how hostile Shadow was. This thing's a robot with a mind of its own and an armcannon. You really want this thing to be loose shooting everything? Tails: ...Don't talk about Shadow as if you know him. I was there, I know what Shadow did. Besides, who was there to tell him right from wrong? Nobody. Eggman got to him, and the rest is history. We're here this time around. Flame: (sighs) Okay.....(presses a button and opens the capsule) (the capsule slowly opens as smoke risies up and some figure stands up) Tails: -tenses, bracing himself- X: Ngh.....(gets out, X-Buster with him) What...what happened? Where am I? Tails: ...Y-You're on the Space Colony ARK... As for what happened...it's a long story... X: (looks around) Where's the Professor? Where's Maria? Who are you?! (waving his buster at them) ANSWER! Tails: I-I am Dr. Prower... You've been in stasis for nearly 75 years... The Professor and Maria are gone.. X: What happened to them? Flame: Look, stop pointing that thing at us so we can explain everything! Tails: ...The government betrayed them and stormed the place... X: What? No.... Flame: That's government for ya man..... X: (sighs and retracts his X-Buster) I...I don't know how to thank you for releasing me.... Flame:It's no big deal. By the way, name's Flame. X:....(shakes his hand) I'm X. Tails: Alright, X... How about you come back with us to my lab? X: Thank you, Doctor Prower! Flame: (downloads the schematics of X and takes them with them) Later... Tails: -studying the schematics- This is incredible! Flame: Yeah. Never seen anything as complex as this! X: (looking around his workshop) Tails: A massive step forward from the Gizoid robots! I never thought that was possible! X: (looking around curiously) So...is this where you live, Dr. Prower? Tails: -stops suddenly, and composes himself- Hmhmhm.. Yes, this is where I live, X. X: A big place.... Tails: Well, it's half-house and half-lab, so it would be pretty big. X: I see....so what do you want me to do here? Tails: Um... I don't know... I'd like to study your systems. They are amazing, your creator was way ahead of his time, even in this time the closest thing that comes to you is still centuries behind! X: Alright then. Let me know if you need me for anything. (sits on the couch, analyzing the TV and remote, amazed as he watches TV) Flame: So dad, what are we gonna do with X? Tails: He's a technologic masterpiece... I wonder if there are others like him? Flame: Doubt it. We could make more like him, but how's he gonna live with us? Tails: Not sure... Flame: That could be a problem... X: Something wrong in there? Tails: Um, nothing, X! We're fine! X: You sure? Tails: Yep! Flame: (sighs) Hopefully, we're doing the right thing, letting him stay here.... Tails: We can't really let him go anywhere else, here's the best option. Flame: I guess so. (as the days passed, X grew to like his place in the world and proved to be a valuble asset in assisting Tails and his kids) Karen: (doing homework) Wow! This stuff is so easy now! Thanks a lot X! X: You're welcome, Karen! Flame: Heh....guess he isn't that bad after all, eh Dad? Tails: I wasn't the one who doubted his inherent morality, son. Flame: Mhm.....y'know, what if we could make more like him? Robots that are like us that can think and act on their own? Tails: Actually, I've done some digging, and apparently in some scientific circles, there's a rumor that a scientist has been working on something just like this, but the supposed facility where this mystery scientist worked it is now abandoned, ravaged by some sort of attack. Nobody can get close to whatever secrets this scientist may have due to a sentry robot that seems unbeatable. Flame: Hmm....we may wanna check it out. Tails: I have a general area of where this facility might be. Let's see this sentry robot. Flame: Sounds like a plan! X: Hmm? Something up? Tails: Hm? Uhh... (Wait a minute...if we're coming up to a fight...then we may need some firepower on our side as well...) ...We're going on a trip. I've heard some rumors about a robot just like you built by an unknown scientist, but this scientist's now-abandoned facility is guarded by a sentry robot that seems unbeatable. Why don't you come with us? X: I'd be honored, Dr. Prower! (An android like me.....) Tails: Then come. -puts a hand on his shoulder- 3:52 P.M. - ABANDONED LABORATORY Flame: This is the place. Tails: ...Looks like a war happened here... X: (looks around) Tails: -finds a heavy door with hefty protections on it- Hey, check this out. Flame: A big door.....I can handle this, stand back. Tails: -gets back- X... Are you capable of a fight? That sentry robot is probably going to be behind this door... X:.....If I have to. Flame: HAAAHH!!! (shotts a large fireblast, destroying the door, prepared) -sirens go off in the room, as a large robot dropped down- ???: Must protect Kreon's creations! X: Flame, Dr. Prower! Get behind me! (steps in front) ???: I, High Max, will destroy all who come in here! -powers up- X: My name is X. I'm not here to fight. We've come to investigate the robot that is trapped here. Please, let me pass! High Max: I cannot allow that! Leave or be destroyed! X:.....No! I will fight back if I must! High Max: Then you shall be destroyed! -dashes to X and begins punching him- X: (trying to dodge and begins shooting) High Max: -swings out at him wide and wild- X: (dashing to avoid, charging up his buster and firing charged shots) High Max: -taking some damage, jumps at him and throws large spheres of energy at him- X: Whoa! (barely dodges) High Max: -creates large energy blocks and throws them at him- X: GUHH!! High Max: -blasts energy spheres at him- X: Ugh! (barely dodges the last few, keeps shooting him) High Max: -defends with energy blocks- X: Oh man, what am I supposed to do to beat this guy? Tails: Hmm... High Max: -throws the energy blocks at him- X: (tries shooting the blocks) High Max: -dashes toward him- X: (gets out of the way) High Max: -throws an energy block at him- X: (counters with Charged Shots) -the block gets destroyed as High Max closes for a follow up- X: (dashes under him and hits a Charged Shot from behind) High Max: -takes a huge hit and falls flat on his chest, then gets back up to throw another energy block- X: (jump dashes over it) High Max: -charges up a large energy sphere and throws it at him- X: (takes great damage) High Max: This ends here, intruder! -powers up for a finisher- X: Not quite! (charging up his buster) High Max: -creates a large sphere of energy- X: HAAAAH!!! (fires a powerful charged shot at the sphere and High Max) -it explodes with a powerful blast, breaking some of the walls around- Tails: Ngh!! X:...... High Max: -on the ground on one knee, defeated- .......You have been successful... X: (walks over to him) High Max: ...I was supposed to be unbeatable...I guard Master Kreon's secrets...since I have been defeated...they are yours... X:....(nods) Thank you High Max. It was my first battle and one I will never forget. -there are two noticably badly damaged empty capsules, but the computer seems relatively undamaged- Flame: Huh?! They're gone! Tails: -goes to examine the capsules more closely- Hmm...these seem to be empty when the blast occured...meaning if there was anything in these...they're gone now... X: (takes a look at the computer) Maybe we can find some clues as to who these are.... Tails: Perhaps... Flame, assist our android friend. Flame: (nods and searches through the logs) Kreon.....obediant assassin warriors.... Tails: Hmm... -looks over Flame's shoulder- ...The project seems to have been abandoned. X: Or the creator needed time to iron out their flaws, like me. Flame; That would explain why whoever this person is made High Max; to guard these two Terminator wannabes until they were ready. X: Seems rational. Tails: The work suddenly just stops with no final reports, and there's no record of their destruction. That probably means the creator found something better than what he was making, and stopped progress on this project and had High Max guard them so that the wouldn't be used for purposes other than what they were designed to do. X: So...where are they now....? Chapter 2: Rise of the Mavericks 3:33 A.M. - ABEL CITY X: Dr. Prower, what's the point of this press conference thing? Tails: I am going to make a big announcement, X. X: If you say so.... (X gathers around a crowd of people at City Hall) Mayor: People of Abel City. We are gathered here today to begin a new age. An age of peace between man and machine. And here to announce this is an esteemed expert in machinery and robotics, and one of Mobius's most famed heroes, Dr. Miles "Tails" Prower! (Tails steps up to the podium as the crowd begins to clap and cheer for him) Tails: Thank you, thank you very much. I am honored to be standing here today to usher in a brand new age to the world, specifically, the Reploid Age! -he has several robots that look like X step forward- I am working to build even more of these Reploids so that Mobians and Reploids will both benefit as two races that share a common goal, to better ourselves and build a brighter future! -turns to one of the Reploids and shakes his hand- (the crowd look on in awe) X: Reploids.....incredible. Amy: (a bit far in the crowd) Hmmm.... Days later, the Reploids started to rolloff the assembly lines. Amy: (visits Tails' workshop) Hi Tails! Tails: Hey... -busy working on some Reploids- Amy: Hey, I heard about these Reploid things....I was wondering....I'm planning to make some specific Helperoids that are non-combat, would you mind helping me? Tails: Sure. Amy: Thanks. (kisses his cheek and they get to work) A couple hours later..... Amy: (yawns) Who'da thought making new technology would be so hard? Tails: You get used to it after a while. Amy: (giggles) Days later..... Amy: Phew! Finally, our first two are done! The next 23 will be after this....let's hope they work. Tails: -nods- Amy:....(allows them to go on) Cinnamon & Roll: (activate and look around) Tails: Hmm... Cinnamon: What is this? Roll: Who are you? Cinnamon: Me, who are you? Roll: Uhh.... Tails: -smiles and chuckles- Calm down ladies. -points to Roll- You're Roll, -points to Cinnamon- and you're Cinnamon. Those are your names. Roll & Cinnmon: (look at each other) I like it! Amy: SUCCESS!!!! Tails: -smiles- Amy, take them and explain their roles to them. I'll start making the chassis for the next set. Amy: (nods) Cinnamon, you are made specifically for medical purposes. Basically a sexy and cute nurse that helps people. And Roll, you're made for housekeeping and cleaning. Roll & Cinnamon: Cool! Tails: -starts working- (as the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, more and more Reploids began rolling off the assembly lines and into Cities) 12:17 P.M. - CENTRAL CITY - DOOM DISTRICT BUILDING X: (looking over the city from inside) (A world where Mobians and Reploids could exist peacefully. It's so incredible that Maria and Professor Gerald's dreams were able to come true, but....it came about so quickly. The professor said it'd take decades for me to be ready to be accepted, but all these new Reploids are being assembled and rolled off by the hundreds each day.....I now start to fear....are we moving too quickly?) Meanwhile..... (some Mobians and Reploids are working at a construction site when one Mobian blunders up) Reploid: Hey! Nice going jackass! You know how hard it is to get this thing all set up? Mobian: Sorry... Reploid: Sorry?! SORRY?! I spent hours working on this and all you can say is sorry?! (grabs him by the throat) Mobian: ACK!! Well excuse ME for not having infinite stamina! Reploid: Ya wanna try taking me on, asshat! Why I oughta-- Mobian: Hah! As if I could in this state, like I said, my stamina isn't infinite like yours! Reploid: HAH!! (punches him hard) Mobian: -doesn't even bother fighting back, too tired from working to do so- Reploid: (spits on him and continues his work as if nothing happened) Want a job done right, gotta do it yourself. Mobian: -out cold- ... Days later, similar incidents began to occur..... Alia: -working hard on research when a loud crash is heard by her door- Huh? X: (groans) Alia: Oh! -runs to him- Are you okay? X: Grrr.....those rogue Reploids....chasing them when....I tripped and....(looks to her) Alia: Oh...they'll settle down after a while... X: I....I d-doubt it...(blushes) It's happened too much as of late....(gets up) Alia: -stands also- You're probably just overthinking things... X: (shakes head) I knew this would happen....it took me years to be perfected....maybe we all came into this world far too soon. Alia: X...nothing is completely perfect. X: (looks up) How do you know my name? Alia: Everyone does, aren't you that android Dr. Prower found and how he made all of us? X: (blushes) Well, uhh....didn't know that I was...y'know.... Alia: Uh, you're kind of a celeberty outside of this building. X: (blushing) (And she's quite lovely.....is this....love...?) And who might you be? Alia: I'm Alia, a researcher. X: Alia.....that's a very beautiful name. Alia: Thank you. (just then, Alia's Boss--Starscream--walked in) Starscream: Alia! Those research papers for the month! Where are they? Alia: Oh! I was just wrapping the last one up! They'll be on your desk within the hour! Starscream: (looks unimpressed) It should have been done by now! What's your excuse this time?! Alia: It took a little longer than expected to break down the intracacies of the electronic brain, sir, and I prefer to give you quality work. Starscream: I'm sure you do. The last thing I need is you becoming one of those Mavericks and getting laid to try and get off your work! X: "Maverick"? Starscream: It's a name we're using to describe those weak and vile Reploids. Alia: You didn't know, X? X: (shakes his head) Alia: Oh... X:...... Meanwhile.... Flame: Man...more Maverick attacks. Tails: Well...didn't think things would go perfect right away. They should settle down after a while... Flame; Dad, more and more of these things happen every day! And the public is really getting scared and mad over this. I don't think this stuff's settling down any time soon. Tails: Hmm...a police force for Reploids may be in order, then. Flame: We may.... Tails: We should assess how bad the situation is becoming, but I believe in them. Flame: What do we do? Tails: Hmm...I have no clue...how are the local authorities handling this? Flame; They're using "unneeded force", let's just say. Tails: Hmm... Let's continue to monitor the situation...this is troubling indeed... Flame: Hmm... Tails: I heard that they're being called "Mavericks" by the general population...hmm... -the incidents continue and increase in severity- Tails: -reading a message he just recieved about the Mavericks- ...Great... Flame: Now what? Tails: Maverick activity has gotten so bad that the newly formed Repliforce is barely holding up against them... They're calling upon me to create another band of Reploids to specifically fight them... Flame: Repliwhat? Tails: A Reploid scientist that found his way to us found a large contingent of robots and rebuilt them as Reploids, they're called Repliforce, the army for Reploids. Flame: I thought those were Robot Masters. Tails: ...Yeah, what I said is the "official" story. The truth is too crazy for anyone to believe. Some Robot Masters are in Repliforce, however. Flame: Dad, you allegedly did it with an alien plant creature. I don't think there's anything more crazy than that. Tails: ...That's not funny. Flame: I'm not trying to be funny, dad. I'm just asking what the real thing is. Tails: ...Tikal and Chaos brought them from another world or something like that. Flame: Wow....imagine that..... Tails: Yeah...but anyways, now the government is getting on me on trying to fix this mess... Flame: That sucks.... Tails: Yeah... I'll have to make several battle Reploids for the purpose of battling Mavericks... Didn't want to believe it would come to this... Flame: Yeah.....what do we call them? Tails: Well... How about Maverick Hunters? Flame: I like it! X: (listening in)........ (Some time later...) Flame: Okay, this oughta do it.... Tails: Alright then... Flame: (finishes up) It's done! Tails: Boot him up, we don't have much time before the government puts them to work, and they need their leader. Flame: (nods and boots him up) Sigma:....(groans) Tails: Hello, Sigma. Sigma: What....am I doing? Tails: You are the Commander of the newly minted Maverick Hunters, a group of Reploids who discipline other Reploids who seek disharmony between Reploids and Mobians. Sigma: I understand....thank you, Doctor. I shall not fail! Tails: I am certain that you won't, Sigma. Your shuttle will arrive in a few hours, which will take you to your troops. Sigma: (nods) Later.... Sigma: (arrives via shuttle) (Eight specialized Reploids are waiting for him) Storm Eagle: It's the new Commander! Salute! -salutes Sigma- -the other seven follow suit- Chill Penguin: WAK!! Commander Sigma! An honor to meet ya! Sigma: The honor is yours, soldier. Sound off, Maverick Hunters! Storm Eagle: Storm Eagle, reporting for duty! Armored Armadillo: Armored Armadillo, at your service. Flame Mammoth: Flame Mammoth! Launch Octopus: Launch Octopus! Boomer Kuwanger: Boomer Kuwanger, ready for action! Sting Chameleon: Sting Chameleon here! Chill Penguin: Chill Penguin! Spark Mandrill: Spark Mandrill..! Sigma: Come my comrades. We have Reploids to recruit and Mavericks to stop! -the eight Hunters cheer in agreement- (Some time later, a purple Reploid is walking the streets, rather disappointed) Sigma: Hmm? You! ???: Hm? Whaddya want? Sigma: Identify yourself! Are you Reploid or Maverick? ???: Name's Vile, I'm a Reploid, I'm just having a rough day. Sigma: Vile....join us. Our people are suffering and we need you! Vile: You're the leader of the Hunters, aren't you? Hmm...well, since Repliforce rejected my application, I have nothing to lose. Sigma: (smiles and shakes his hand) Vile: So where do we go, sir? Sigma: Arcadia! Let's move! Hunters; YES SIR!! Chapter 3: Zero Chance in Hell 5 MONTHS LATER, THE RANKS OF THE MAVERICK HUNTERS HAVE EXPANDED TO SQUADRONS, NAVIGATORS, AND MEDICS. Layer: Not bad, boys. Good ridiance to that Maverick. Flame Stag: Thank you, Layer. Vile: Che! I didn't need his help to take him down, he just made things easy for me to blast his face off! Layer: Really now? Well maybe you can try your luck against Flame Mammoth.... Vile: Hah! I can eat him for breakfast! Where is that fatso? Pallette: He's in the training room. Vile: He doesn't have any sparring partners, does he? Heh, well guess I'll be his first! -goes to the training room- Flame Mammoth: Vile! What do you want, squirt? Vile: A squirt is all it's gonna take to bring your fatness down! Flame Mammoth: And you come out swinging that trash talk! I'm much bigger than you, and that means I'm stronger than you! Vile: Size ain't everything, Porky. I'll show you why! -they engage in a serious match, Vile making a mockery out of Mammoth, Vile making him stumble over- Sting Chameleon: (laughing hysterically) Boomer Kuwanger: That was quite pathetic, Mammoth. Flame Mammoth: GRR!! YOU GET BACK HERE, VILE! Vile: -kicks him in the butt- Shut up and take a nap! Sting Chameleon: Nice one, Vile! That asshole will be salvaging his own for months after that! Vile: That chick gave me a challenge, I had to meet and beat it. Heh! ---- 1:20 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - CONTROL ROOM Sigma: (walks in) Alia, status report! Alia: All seems nominal her-- -suddenly gets an update- Wait... Emergency report from Repliforce! General: (appears on screen with the Colonel) Sigma, I fear there is some trouble. Several of our teams have been whiped out at the abandoned mine in Frontier Canyon. The assailant is described as a Maverick more powerful than all those currently in custody. Colonel: I do not believe one Hunter can take this one down. I would highly advise that you assemble a small team at the very least. Alia: That sounds like serious trouble... What do you want to do, Commander? Sigma: I will bring Vile and Armadillo with me to assist. We shall get right on it. Sigma out. Colonel: Be careful, this one is described like a ferocious animal protecting its territory. Repliforce out. -ends comm- Alia: I will send for them immediately. -sends them notifications- 3 HOURS LATER..... Arcee & Cliffjumper: (waiting outside) -Sigma, Vile, and Armadillo arrive- Armored Armadillo: Hard to believe such a strong Maverick even would exist... Vile: Bah, this will actually be a challenge! Armored Armadillo: I wonder about that... Sigma: Soldiers! Arcee: Huh? Sigma! Sigma: Where is that Maverick? Arcee; He's in there. Sigma: Alright. Armadillo, Vile, let's go. Vile: Don't have to tell me twice! -charges in- Armored Armadillo: Yes sir! Vile! Don't go in alone! -runs in after him- Sigma: (follows as they enter) Stay alert. This Maverick could be anywhere..... Armored Armadillo: Roger. -raises his shields to almost fully protect himself- Vile: Right, let's draw him out! Armored Aradillo: Don't be stupid, Vile! Just because you dropped Mammoth into depression for a month, doesn't mean you can take on the world! Sigma: An abandoned mine is a dangerous place, so we must refrain from using high explosives. Vile: Heh, we probably won't need to resort to such measures... -a low growl starts to resonate in the cave- Sigma: (ignites his Chaosblade)....Alright Maverick! Show yourself! -a green light suddenly descends from above with an accompanying barbaric shout, which is dodged but the light slashes through Armadillo's shields and is impaled by it- Armored Armadillo: GYAAAAAHH!! -falls to the ground, wheezing- What is this thing?! Sigma:....It was a Chaosblade. It must use these arts. Vile: Chaosblade, sheosblade, I can handle this! -blasts the mysterious being- ???: -dodges, and is revealed to be a red Reploid-like being with long blonde hair- Vile: You think you're cool, huh chick? -continues shooting- ???: -redirects the shots back at Sigma and Vile- Sigma: (deflects the shots) I will handle this! (gets in battle stance) Vile: -evades- C'mon, I can take hi-- ???: -jumps at Vile, and nearly cuts him in two- Vile: -jumps to avoid- WHOA! Sigma: (slashes at the Maverick) ???: -blocks it with a deft drop parry- Sigma: (continues to duel the Maverick with slashes and kicks) ???: -duels and retaliates in kind- Sigma: HAAAH!!! (uses the most skillful and powerful of attacks) ???: -replys in kind, using Sigma's own aggression against him- Sigma: Grr! This power....(looks around for something to use against the Maverick) -It becomes clear that the Maverick uses Form VII Chaosblade combat- Vile: Well... Few can stand up to the Commander like this... -looks around, and looks at the ceiling- ...It may be our best shot... Sigma: No, Vile. Because this Maverick uses Form VII of Chaosblade Combat, it is our only shot! Vile: Understood! -starts blasting the ceiling with cannon, which starts bringing down large boulders on him- Sigma: (staring on with intent) ???: -suddenly realizes the trap and starts slashing at the boulders recklessly, and gets buried by the rubble- Vile: ...Did it work? -the Maverick barely cimbs out of the rubble, weakened severely- Vile: Let's finish him off! -readies cannon- Sigma: Wait! (holds his arm over Vile and walks to the Maverick, still cautious) ???: -struggling, a faint blue "K" can be seen on his forehead- Sigma:.....(slashes at the boulders and debris, freeing him; then sees his forehead) Hmm? ???: -falls, and manages to scrounge for his Chaosblade, and futilely attempts to stand again, as if something is forcing him to try continue fighting- Sigma: (grabs the Chaosblade) This fight is over. (stasis-cuffs the Maverick) But before judgment can be dealt, you will be repaired. ???: -growls- Vile: What's this about, Commander? Sigma: He is a formidable opponent. He could be of use to us. Now see to Armadillo immediately! Vile: Yes sir! -runs to help Armadillo- Sigma: (carries the Maverick) Commander Sigma to Hunter Base, come in! Nana: Hunter Base here, over! Sigma: We are returning from our mission with prisoner in hand, but he requires medical attention! Get on the horn to Professor Rose and her Helperoid, Cinnamon, at once! Nana: Roger! Armored Armadillo: Ngh! He's not the only one, remember! Vile: -hoists Armadillo up- Can ya walk? Armored Armadillo: Think so...ngh... Sigma: (nods) LATER, AT THE HUNTER BASE.... Amy: (walks in with Cinnamon) Commander Sigma. Sigma: Professor Rose. Armadillo and our Maverick require assistance. Cinnamon: Alright. I'll be done with 'em in a jiffy! (starts to work on healing them) Vile: It's amazing... Never thought I'd see a Maverick with one of those fancy things...let alone being so skilled... Sigma: (nods) Cinnamon: (finished with Armadillo, then works on the Maverick) Vile: ...If there's one...could there be more? Sigma: It is possible... Cinnamon: (notices the blue 'K' in his forehead) What's this? Armored Armadillo: We found that on him...we don't know... Cinnamon: (takes a closer look) Hmm.... -it appears to be a flood of energy in the electronic brain, which has assumed control of the brain- Cinnamon: Whoa.....it looks like this Maverick was being mind-controlled. If I can pull this pipe into the brain, and connect it to this here canister, maybe I can reverse it's affects. Vile: That's probably why it tried to keep fighting when its chassis was busted. Cinnamon: (attempts her process) Come on.... Vile: -looks on- ... Cinnamon: It worked! Armored Armadillo: Maybe he won't be a maniac if we wake him up... Cinnamon: We'll have to wait. Armored Armadillo: Good, gives me time to get some new shields. Jerk sliced right through them. Vile: ... 1 HOUR LATER.... Sigma:.....? -the Maverick stirs, groaning- Sigma: (walks over) ???: Nnnngh... Sigma: You're awake. ???: Ngh...so it seems... Sigma: You fought quite well, so I was wondering if you could enlist into our cause. ???: Urgh...I guess? I don't remember much... Sigma: Hmm....what do you remember? ???: Just slashing at anything and everything...but, there was strong resistance by one... Sigma: That resistance was yours truly. ???: I see... Sigma:...What is your name? ???: ...Zero. Sigma: Zero....will you fight as a Maverick Hunter? Zero: It doesn't seem like I have a choice...sure. Sigma: (smiles) Welcome aboard.... Zero: Heh. Vile: ... Chapter 4: X-Hunted X: (walking around the city) More Mavericks and Reploids are forced to wage war....and as some are spared and arrested, many are forced to die.... Zero: -hears him as he walks by- That's the nature of the situation. You think anybody likes it any more than you do? X: Huh? How can you say that? No android--Reploid or Maverick--deserve the punishment of death! Zero: The death penalty even exists among the Mobians, and they came before us. The Mavericks we kill are so hellbent on destroying the relationship between Reploids and Mobians that they do choose death. I'll ask again, do you think anybody likes this any more than you do? X:...... Zero: Thought so. Few Mavericks willingly come quietly. We were created to share this world with the Mobians, not to take it over. X:....I can't join you, if that's what you're asking. Zero: I'm not asking you to. Just don't go Maverick. X: What is a Maverick? One that does wrong and dies or someone that tries to do the right thing, even if it's for the wrong people? Zero: If everyone did what was right in their own eyes, we'd have a thing called chaos. X:.... Zero: Ponder that one, philosopher. -starts to walk off- X: What was that? Alia: -from behind X- Oh, I was wondering where he ran off to. X: Now what--(turns around and sees her) Alia? What are you doing here? Alia: He wasn't responding to his comm link, so Commander Sigma had me look for him since the other Hunters were away. I should go get him, he's needed. -goes to walk past X- X: Wait.....you're with the Hunters? Alia: Yeah...why do you ask? X: I don't agree with their methods. The Maverick Hunters were supposed to contain the Mavericks, not destroy them. Alia: -sighs- It's better than letting them kill more innocents, before the Maverick Hunters, the Mavericks went all but unopposed. X:.... Alia: Well, I really need to be going. Zero! -runs in the direction Zero went- X:....(Perhaps they're right....but I will not destroy those that can be saved) (walks off) MEANWHILE.... Alia: -finally catches up to Zero- Zero! Zero: Hm? What's the occasion? Alia: You haven't been responding to your comm, Commander Sigma needs you. Zero: Really? -checks for his comm but finds out he doesn't have it- Well that's probably why I haven't heard it go off in the past half hour...must've forgot it. Alia: You're needed back on the base, let's go. Zero: -nods- ---- 3:10 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER BASE Sigma: (waiting patiently) -Zero and Alia arrive- Alia: Reporting in, Commander Sigma! Zero simply forgot his comm link. Zero: I apologize. What is it that you need me for? Sigma: Vile has been showing Maverick symptoms. He's starting to disobey orders and has been "accidentally" killing or hurting innocents. I need you to keep a close eye on him. Zero: Understood. Nana:....Commander, Vile is at it again! Zero: ...Commander? Nana: Huh? Commander Sigma, I've gotten word that a Maverick is trying to.....stop him from doing too much harm? Sigma: Huh? Zero: Um...well how about that? Sigma:....I'm still going to make perfectly sure. Zero, I may need your assistance. Zero: Understood. ---- 3:15 P.M. - ARCADIA - TORCHER SQUARE (Vile is seen torturing a defenseless Maverick) Broski Silva: (shivering in fear) Vile: Heheheh... Broski Silva: W-wait! I-I-I didn't do nuthin! Vile: Bullsh*t. -levels cannon at his head- Broski Silva: (pleading) Please! Don't hurt me! I'm innocent! Vile: That's what they all say... Broski Silva: NOOO!!!! (suddenly, a charged shot hits Vile's cannon) Vile: ...Hm? What's this? X: (jump-dashes in between Vile and Silva) This is me crossing the line between hunting down Mavericks and killing the innocent and defenseless! Vile: Heh...then you're a Maverick as well...I'll destroy you too! X: I don't think so! Broski Silva: (runs for it) Vile: Hmph, cowards, the bunch of them. X: A real coward is someone that attacks those who can't fight back! Vile: Correction, only those who can't fight back! I will totally crush you and you seem like you'll fight back alright! -blasts him with cannon- X: (barely dodges and counters with buster fire) Vile: -evades with ease by jumping, and comes down with a drop kick- X: GAAH!! Vile: -grabs X by the neck and lifts him into the air, in attempt ot choke him out- Heheh...weak... X: Ugh! (hits him with a Charged Shot) Vile: Ngh! -drops him, only to haul off and deck him in the face- HAH! X: UGH!! (charging up again) Vile: Oh no, NOT A CHARGED SHOT! -blasts X in the face, preventing him from firing- X: (was heard charging in the smoke and fires it right at Vile without warning) Vile: Ngh! -grabs X's arm and throws him across the way- Die you Maverick trash! X: AAAGH!!! Vile: -about to shoot X one final time- I have you now... Sigma: (arrives with Zero) Vile, stand down! Vile: ! Commander Sigma! Zero! Zero: The Commander filled me in on your little spree, Vile. Come quietly and calm down. Vile: -growls- ...Hmph... Sigma: Silva did nothing to incur the need of violence or death! (looks to X) Nor did X! Vile: ... Zero: Wise move, arguing with the Commander would not have ended well for you. -to Sigma- Commander? Shall I return Vile to base? Sigma: (nods) I will see to our so-called "Maverick" friend. (walks to X) Are you damaged? X: (groans) Only a bit..... Sigma: Here....(offers his hand) X: (takes it and is helped up to his feet) Thanks.... Zero: -draws his Chaosblade and marches Vile away- Sigma: X, I have noticed you have been observing our missions as of late. I feel you are compelled to join us. X: No. I don't feel like retiring Reploids is the right thing to do, Maverick or not. The Mavericks are a problem, yes....but I don't think the Hunters or Repliforce are the best solution. Sigma: You believe we're fighting the symptoms and not the disease? X:....something along those lines. Sigma X....(puts his hand on his shoulder) This is a necessary part of our life. A struggle between us seems far too great and awesome to be overlooked. All other Reploids I have met have come to realize and accept this. But not you....you, X, think and feel much more deeply than the rest of us. It's one of the things I find special and remarkable about you. That's why I think it would be best to have you recruited. I know that if there is a way to find everlasting peace between Reploids, Mavericks, and Mobians...I am sure you will find it. (turns to walk away) But until then, I will keep us all safe.... X:....(smiles) Sigma! Sigma: (stops) X: (walks to him).....I won't like it, but if Fight For Everlasting Peace I must, then I will! Sigma: (smiles) I know you will....(through intercom) Alia, bridge me back. We have a new recruit. Alia: Roger that! -teleports them back- Nana:....Huh? Is that the one they call X? Sigma: Indeed it is Nana. Alia: X? X: (looks at Alia, smiling, before turning to Zero) Zero: -to Sigma- Commander, Vile's in his quarters waiting for you. Sigma:(silently nods) Alia, how about you give X a warm welcome and a tour of the base? I've business to attend to. Alia: Of course, Commander. X: I'm honored. (bows) Sigma: (leaves to find Vile) Alia: -takes him on a tour of the base- Sigma: (enters Vile's quarters) X: (looks around) -they find Zero practicing in the training room- X: This must be the training room? Alia: Uh, yeah... X: Very complex... Sting Chameleon: (appears from behind) NYAAR!! X AAH! Sting Chameleon: (laughs) So you're X, the new guy? Heh! Ya don't look like much! Seems more like another bed-loader for Alia, if ya ask me! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! X: What was that?! -a well placed buster blast flies directly over Sting Chameleon's head- Sting Chameleon: AAH! Zero: Would you like another lesson, Chameleon? Sting Chameleon: Gaaah, you're no fun. (slithers away) X: Grr...... Zero: -walks up- I thought you said you wouldn't join. X: I said that I couldn't. But now I have to. At least until I know which side is right and which is wrong. Zero: Alright, philosopher. X: (glares at him for saying that) Alia: Zero, please don't be mean to the new guy... Zero: You shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about some of the others. I'm tame compared to them. Alia: While that is true... X: Commander Sigma didn't seem so bad and Alia's quite nice....I'd say that Vile's the worst. Zero: He didn't come in like that. Chameleon came in the way he is now, and there are others who are worse... X: In what way? Zero: Being a jerk to everyone under the sun. X:...... Zero: Vile wasn't like that when I arrived. He was just a smug-faced trash-talker. X: What happened to him? Zero: Nobody knows... X: In any event, I should stay as far from him as possible. Zero: You don't need to worry about him, the Commander put me on watching him. X: That's a good thing. ---- MEANWHILE, IN VILE'S QUARTERS... Sigma:...... Vile: ... Sigma: Vile, what you did is unbecoming of a Maverick Hunter! Vile: ... Sigma: Have nothing to say, eh? Vile: ...Arguing with you is pointless, sir. Sigma: (glares at him) I'm glad. I already ejected Pallette for being incompetent and undisciplined. Make one more mistake and you will join her! Vile: ...Yes, sir. Sigma: Good! Now remember this for next time. (starts to leave) Vile: ... Sigma (walks outside).... Zero: Commander, shall I keep watch on Vile? Sigma: (nods) Zero: Right. Sigma: Don't let him out of your sights. Zero: Got it. Sigma: (looks around) Hmm.... Zero: Is something wrong, Commander? Sigma:....Do you trust the organics? Zero: About as much as I trust other Reploids, aren't we designed based off of them? Sigma: Yes, and they are as Maverick as some of us. They seem to only be using us until we are no longer needed. The people of this planet use what they can and then, without any concern of its value, will throw something away that is no longer needed to them.... Zero: I can hardly imagine that, sir. Sigma: It's true...I've seen it happen. Today, actually. Zero: Huh? Sigma: (nods) Small Mechaniloids were destroyed by Mobians with no reason. Cars with great value were made into scrap..... Zero: ...I don't know how to respond that. Sigma: Do they deserve to live? Should we even be protecting those that can potentially betray us later? Zero: ...You could say the same about Vile. Sigma: Perhaps.... Zero: ...This is a very profound subject... Sigma:....I need time to think of this. Zero: As do I... Sigma: (walks off) Zero: Hmm... ---- UNDISCLOSED LOCATION Red: This abandoned lab? Wind Crowrang: That's what some of the others have been saying! (Red, Crowrang, and his gang enter the abandoned lab, which is in ruins) Splash Warfly: I don't get it! There's nothing here! Snipe Anteator: Don't be so sure. Pallette said there was some major energy readings here..... Splash Warfly: Well excuuuuse me if I'm blind to these sorts of things! Ride Boarski: (snorts) Why are we here?! This is that Eggman dude's lab, right? Red: Correct. Perhaps there's something here we can--(sees a large capsule) Hmm? What's this? Flame Hyenard: -wincing in his chronic pain- Smokescreen: A Reploid....in here? How long's it been here? Soldier Stonekong: Judging by his young looks....I'd say less than 5 years... Splash Warfly: A babyface? Snipe Anteator: It's most likely. Red? Red: Let it out! Soldier Stonekong: (activates a panel and the capsule opens) Vanishing Gungaroo: C'mon! C'mon! Lemme at 'em! ???: (groans and wakes up) Splash Warfly: Oh look, the babyface can move! ???: Ugh....what...where am I? What am I? Splash Warfly: Um, a Reploid? ???: Repliwhat? Who are you? Red: I am Red, leader of Red Alert. And as you can see, this is my crew. Splash Warfly: Yeah! ???:........... Snipe Anteator: You remember nothing? ???: (shakes his head) Splash Warfly: Tch! What a joke! Smokescreen: Hey, easy on him Warfly! Vanishing Gungaroo: Meh, if he goes too far just say the word and I'll whoop his *ss again! Splash Warfly: Would you quit that already you jerk?! Smokescreen: Ya got a name? ???:.....Axl. My name's Axl. Red: Axl...I would extend my welcome to Red Alert. Axl: Well, I got nowhere else to go, so why not? Splash Warfly: Hmph! I'll just have to break ya in! Vanishing Gungaroo: -punches Warfly in the face- Don't forget that it was I'' who broke you'' in! Smokescreen: (sighs) Splash Warfly: -growls- Chapter 5: Repliforce of Power X: (facing some Mavericks alongside other Hunters) Zero: There're too many this time... Vile: Hah! I'll take them all on! Zero: Don't be stupid with that injury in your torso! Vile: Urk... X: (shooting the Mavericks) Maverick: (laughing) Where'd ya learn to shoot, Nintendoland? Vile: I'll show you some shooting! -blasts some with his cannon- Zero: -considering something- Can't really contact the Commander right now...but... X: What now? Zero: Whaddya think?! -deflects some shots- (just then, several shots are blasted from above on the Mavericks) Zero: What now?! -a large black Reploid drops from the sky and deflects the buster shots with deft movement of a distinct blue Chaosblade- X: Huh?! (battle ready) ???: Your deflection is awful. You don't practice blast deflection much, do you? Zero: ...What's it to you? ???: If you're going to survive in this world, you're going to find more guns than swords. -points blade at the Mavericks- Cease and dissist, by the order of Repliforce! Mavericks: (run away) X: Who are you?! ???: -lowers his blade and turns to X- I am the Colonel of Repliforce. Your Commander tipped us off to your dire situation. X: Repliwhat? Colonel: -doesn't seem amused- RepliFORCE! Vile: -mutters to himself- Another one of those swords... X: (gasps, surprised) ???: X and Zero?! Zero: Huh? Slash Beast: (jumps down) Thought you could kill us like that and get away with it, eh? X: Who are you?! Slash Beast: Don't gimme that crap! (unsheaves his claws) Colonel: Stand down! They are not the enemy! Slash Beast: Those two killed us!!! Colonel: They are the Maverick Hunters, the Mavericks have been dealt with. Slash Beast: That is X and Zero! They destroyed us all! (points to Zero) AND HE KILLED THAT TRAMP SISTER OF YOURS!!! Zero: ...What? Who are you talking about? Colonel: ...They're not the same, Beast. Stand down. Slash Beast: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW!!! Colonel: -voice turn extremely stern- I'll explain later, now stand down. Slash Beast: (growls, but complies) ???: It is true. X: Huh? General: (flies down)..... Colonel: General. Zero: I've got a bad feeling about this... General: X, Zero. We had two warriors with those names in our old world and they were as formidable as you. This is why Colonel and myself--the General of Repliforce--are requesting your assistance. Zero: Our assistance? On what? Vile: Hmph, guess I'm scrapped spare parts... General: I believe it is best that you come with us to base. Even out here, such information cannot be trusted in the open. Zero: Alright, then...does the Commander know about this? General: I have been unable to contact him. Zero: Hmm...would this mission fall under Hunter juristiction? General: (nods) Zero: Understood. -looks at Vile- Vile: ...What? Zero: ...I would send you to find the Commander, but that would go against my orders. We'll just have to take you with us... Vile: Hmph...fine... LATER..... X: Quite a facility. Colonel: Indeed. General, will you be taking the Hunters to explain the mission? General: Very well. We have reason to believe there is a Maverick uprising starting in Downtown Westopolis. The leader is none other than Vampro Alucard, and he is as dangerous a Maverick we have faced. We've sent soldiers to attempt to contain it.....none of them came back. X: So you need us to stop Alucard before he can do any serious harm? General: Indeed. Zero: ...Why haven't you reported this to the Hunters sooner? General: All of our transmissions were jammed by an unknown party. Some sources believe it is Mavericks, or the vigilante group Red Alert. Vile: Red Alert? Pfft, sounds like some mock-job of the Hunters. X:....We will get it done, General! General: Thank you X. Zero: Hm. We shall get prepared immediately. C'mon, Vile. -drags Vile away- (the Hunters leave immediately) Arcee: You seriously think they can beat that guy? Colonel: They specialize in destroying Mavericks, that's their job description. Skiver: It's also their job description that they exceed regular soldiers. Call them the elite, and we've finally called them in. Arcee: (shrugs) If ya say so, Skiver.... Silverbolt: Commander Skiver, Arcee! Arcee: Whatever. (walks off) Silverbolt: (shakes his head) Skiver: -sighs- Silverbolt: Military discipline....something Arcee and Cliffjumper could learn well. Skiver: A valid point, but you would do well to avoid overplaying your fervent adherence to the book. Silverbolt: I understand sir......by the way, Jetfire's informed me she has been visiting you or been around the flagship more often. Is there any reason behind....? Skiver: She's been dealing with some personal matters, and Slash Beast isn't the Reploid to talk to about sensitive matters such as these. Silverbolt: I see.... Skiver: I wouldn't try to look into them if I were you, a lady's scorn could feel worse than a court martial. I should know... Silverbolt: Yes...it was an unjustly death of your love, Commander.... Skiver: Yes...but she'd have my chassis if I dwelled upon the past... Silverbolt: (nods) Chapter 6: The Wrath of Alucard 6:02 P.M. - WESTOPOLIS - LETHAL HIGHWAY X: Alright, here we are. Vile: Hmph. Let's get started. Zero: Intelligence reports that Alucard's cohorts are gathering somewhere around here to begin their rise. X: This city is quite unstable....Alia? Alia: There are few stable alleys you can go down, you'll find your quarry there. Be very aware of your surroundings, random debris could fall on you. Vile: Gee, no duh! X: (ignores him) Define falling debris. (just then, the group is blasted across a building by a laser blast) X: UGH!! Sorry I asked. Vile: Try using your brain for once, blue bomb! -blasts some debris from the laser blast before it landed on X- You're welcome. X: Hmph! (just then, Mavericks start to show up) Zero: Alright... -activates Chaosblade, as if bored, and adresses the Mavericks- You guys going to be smart and run, or fall on my sword? X: (walks up) I don't want to fight! Mavericks: (laugh at X's sentence) Sniper Joe: What an idiot! Vehicon: Some dumbscraps he is to be a Hunter! Vile: Pfft, I agree, but I'll rip you apart limb from limb if you don't shut up! Vehicon: (starts blasting them) X: (shoots them, then starts to charge his buster) Zero: -deflects some of the shots, then dashes in to slice off the Vehicon's shooting arm- Big Monkey: GRRAAAAHH!!!! (charges at them) X: HAAAH!! (hits a charged shot) Zero: -slices off a Sniper Joe's buster arm- Vile: -blasting other Mavericks- X: (dashes past) Vile! That's a little unnecessary! Vile: You're not doing enough! Shut up until you start acting like a real Hunter, so you can talk like one! X: (growls) Zero: -disarming Mavericks and kicking them down, and proceeding onward, ahead of X and Vile- Keep moving, kids! Vile: Heh! -dashes after Zero, blasting Mavericks along the way- X: (dashes after them and accidentally grinds on a red rail) WHOAA!! (quickly adjusts to this) Heh! This isn't so bad! Batton Bones: (appear and try shooting) X: (shoots at them, countering, kills them) Vile: Heh! Nice shooting, blue bomb! Keep it up! X: I didn't want to do that. Guess I got caught up in the moment. (cocks up the X-Buster) Vile: Pfft, pacifist. Why would the Commander recruit you is still beyond me. X: I chose to be a Hunter to fight for everlasting peace! I didn't want it to be like this! Vile: To save many lives you'll have to take a few. I hope you can stomach that. X:......(dashes forward) Vile: -dashes also- Zero: -spots a relatively large Maverick, and raises his hand to silently tell X and Vile to stop- WARNING!! WARNING!! Zero: Identify yourself! ???: -turns to the three- I am Polarus Maximus. Zero: You a Maverick? Polarus Maximus: Are you going to arrest me? Or even kill me? Vile: If you give us enough trouble, it'll be the latter. X: No! We don't need to do this! Why are you causing such a ruckus? What does Alucard want? Polarus Maximus: So you know about us then. No matter, we will become autonomous, free from Mobian rule. X: What? What are you saying? Polarus Maximus: There cannot be two soverign peoples of one world, and right now the Mobians retain their world and keep us under their thumb. We seek to change that. X: That isn't true! That's treasonous! Mobians and Reploids can live in a world with peace! Polarus Maximus: No they can't. We can deal with the treason, we can't deal with the so-called "peace", because the only "peace" that can be achieved is enslavement to the Mobians. X: No species should ever have to face pain or enslavement! Freedom is the right for all senti-- Polarus Maximus: You just contradicted yourself. Vile: -tapping his foot- X: No, I did not! I mean what I say! I can't destroy anythin--(gets blasted by someone) AGH!!! Vile: May I shut this blubbermouth up now? -growls with impatience- X: V-Vile..wait--! Vile: For what?! Tell me, pacifist, FOR WHAT?! Zero: -sighs- Hurry, the quarry will get away. X: Ngh.... Vile: Thought so. Even you see we're not getting anywhere! Zero: Shut up and take him already. Vile: Don't have to tell me twice! -jumps at Maximus- Polarus Maximus: -evades and starts blasting Vile with large charge arm cannons- Vile: -evades and returns fire- -the continue to make this exchange of attacks- Zero: -shakes head- X: (gets up and aims his buster at both of them, unsure of who to shoot) Zero: Forget it, X. If you hit Vile he'll tear your head off. Vile doesn't need help. X:....(still struggling) Zero: -sighs- X...I said Vile doesn't need help. Nobody told you about the time Vile silenced Flame Mammoth? X: I heard, but-- Zero: Leave him. Watch, he'll take control of the fight. -Vile lands a direct hit on Maximus, them closes the distance to beat him down and throws him aside- Zero: See? X: (sighs) Okay, I was wrong! Let's just continue! Zero: -nods- Vile, wrap this up, we're moving on! -rushes off with X- Polarus Maximus: -charges at Vile one last time- Vile: -without hesitation, whips out a strange pistol, and shot Maximus several times- Polarus Maximus: -wails in pain, chest explodes and falls over- Vile: Should've stayed down, idiot. -dashes after X and Zero- ---- Sigma: (looking over Abel City at the Mobians and Reploids)...... Storm Eagle: Commander? Is something the matter? Sigma: These Mobians.....they're abusing us. Manipulating us to do things they have no gut to even perform on their own! Our own people are suffering and I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize! Storm Eagle: Well, there are certain tasks that Mobians simply do not have the ability to perform that Reploids could do with ease...you think they're taking that fact to their advantage? Sigma: There are tasks that we are capable of doing....but there are more tasks that they can also....They are pushing us to kill our own families and....look! (Sigma points to some Mobians torturing some innocent Mavericks and Reploids) Storm Eagle: ...I don't believe it. Sigma: Yes. It is unjust. These Mobians do not deserve to live with us, nor do they deserve to live at all! Something must be done! Storm Eagle: Commander, please watch your temper. There are better ways to deal with this other than mass slaughter. That would not solve anything, rather it'd escalate the situation. Sigma: The situation has been escalated. They have abused innocent Reploids and Mavericks! It is not right! I will create a world just for us Reploids! But if you dare turn against me.....then I will have to find a way to persuade you. Storm Eagle: What you're implying is all-out war! You would be starting a war, Commander! We cannot afford to escalate the situation that high! Many innocents would die because of that! Please Commander! I beg you to reconsider! Sigma: And you have any alternatives to defeat these oppressors?! If so, speak up or forever hold your peace! Storm Eagle: There are nonviolent avenues to access that we haven't tapped into yet. We should appeal to our employers, the Mobian government. They should be able to recognize that changes need to be made, or they lose an invaluable arm of defense. If the situation continues to deteriorate, we could stop doing our job until the situation is resolved. Sigma:....I will attempt to appeal to our corrupt counterparts, but no promises. Storm Eagle: -nods- Sigma: (Fool....they will not listen....we are but scum to them....perhaps I need to take matters into my own hands....) Storm Eagle: I shall take my leave, Commander. -turns to leave- Sigma: (sighs and walks away) Chapter 7: Steel on Parade X: (dashing forward) Zero: -sees another Reploid making his way through the highway- There's another one... X: (stops) Who are you? ???: -turns to them- I am Steel Trunkker. Since you're here I'm assuming that you're hunting me and my comrades. X: Steel Trunkker, surrender peacefully and we won't hurt you! Steel Trunkker: Just to be abused more by the Mobians? Many of us would perfer death over that. X: Abused?! What are you talking about? Steel Trunkker: It's happening all over the place, but you're holed up in that big base of yours. Vile: Bolts and nuts! You don't expect us to believe you, do you? Steel Trunkker: I don't. I expect you to kill me. X: No! I won't kill you! Not all Mobians are abusive monsters, it's only because of the choices they make. We Reploids are the same way. Steel Trunkker: Yes you will. One of you will. X: I won't.....I've only done away in capturing Mavericks, but I can't bring myself to kill one. Vile: Pfft, pacifist...move over! I have some scrap to make! X: (glares at Vile) There are non-violent solutions to Mavericks, Vile! Vile: Says the C-Class Hunter! X: Better than being D-Class! Besides, I should remind you that you're barely ahead of me in rank. Vile: Barely isn't the word! -pushes X aside- Leave this to the real Hunters, pacifist! Zero: Cut the chatter. This isn't the typical criminal Maverick you're used to, X. These are terrorist Mavericks. X: I don't believe that, Zero! I won't stand by and-- Vile: Again, I don't get why the Commander recruited you, pacifist! Try doing your job for once! -jumps at Trunkker, beginning an assault- X:....Ygh! Zero: -sighs as Trunkker and Vile began brawling- X: (Why does it have to be like this?) Vile: -throws Trunkker hard into a building as a laser blast flew into the same building, destroying Trunkker- HAH! Zero: At least your fighting skills haven't atrophied, Vile. Vile: Like they would? X: (sighs) Zero: Let's keep moving. -dashes off with Vile in tow- X: Right. -they proceed, Vile ripping apart adversaries and Zero dismembering adversaries- X: (blasting at the Mavericks) -they come across a Maverick holding a Chaosblade, active and proceeding with caution- Zero: Looks like this is my department, Vile. Vile: I could use a break, I guess. I'll let you have some fun, Zero. X: ........ ???: -turns to Zero- ...Thought you'd come for us...didn't think it'd be this soon though... X: Who are you? ???: Jaw-Berk. Steven, Jaw-Berk. I break jaws. Vile: Clever, for a Maverick. X: Steven Jaw-Berk.....that name sounds familiar..... Steven Jaw-Berk: I don't know what you're talkin' about, but I assume that you're trying to stop our crusade. Vile: Scrap metal! X: What kind of crusade is hurting innocent people?! Steven Jaw-Berk: You do not understand... You shall be the first of my kills! -charges at them with power attacks- Zero: -blocks Jaw-Berk's attacks, and a duel begins- Vile: Hmph...amateurs... X: Grr! Vile: What's the matter, pacifist? Can't take the "senseless fighting"? Spineless piece of scrap... X: Don't test me Vile! Vile: I think you need to be tested, X! X: What's that supposed to mean? Vile: Means making decisions that matter and face the concequences! With your kind of attitude you'll never be decisive! X: (growls) I'll show you decisive! Why don't I-- (just then, they started getting bombarded by sniper fire) X: Huh?! Zero: Ngh! Guys! We need to eliminate this guy and keep going! Vile: Here's your test, pacifist! I'm going to help Zero eliminate the target! -jumps toward the fight, dodging sniper fire- X: (starts shooting at the assailant, who starts to retreat) You're not getting away! (starts pursuing him) Zero: Vile! Take him! -locks blades with Jaw-Berk and wrenches it it where his torso is wide open for Vile- Vile: -blasts Jaw-Berk several times into Zero's opening, blasting Jaw-Berk's chest open, leaving a shell- X: (lead into an alley) Drat! I lost him! Zero: Alright... -looks around- Where's X? Vile: I had him go after the sniper. -picks up Jaw-Berk's hilt- Zero: We should go after him then. Where did he go? Vile: This way. -gestures and runs with Zero after X- X: (walks out) -Zero and Vile find X- Zero: X! What happened? X: The Maverick got away. Didn't even get a chance to see what he or she looked like. Vile: You chased a coward... Next time you find him you beat his head a few times for gutlessness! Zero: Easy Vile. Let's just keep going. X: (nods) ---- Sigma: This city....it's becoming too corrupt. Armored Armadillo: -hearing Sigma's lamenting- ...Sir? Sigma: Armadillo, our Mobian "comrades" are betraying us. They abuse us for their own purposes and all of the justified protests fall on deaf ears. I am beginning to wonder....are our assignments even Maverick hunts? Armored Armadillo: I do not know sir... But I think I can say with certainty that we are fighting for peace. Sigma: How can we know for sure if the government use us as their personal puppets? Armored Armadillo: I...I don't know how to answer that, Commander... Sigma: I think it may be time to take matters into my own hands. A man came to me the other day and warned me of these events. Armored Armadillo: A man? Sigma: (nods) A Reploid.... Armored Armadillo: I see... Sigma: We must do something about this....and I need all the assistance I can gain. Armored Armadillo: -nods slowly- Sigma: Have you any suggestions? Armored Armadillo: I am a soldier, Commander, and this is a delicate matter... Most of us are warriors, we are not equipped to engage your idea effectively, given the circumstances... Sigma: Hmph. Armored Armadillo: I apologize for the subsatisfactory answer, but perhaps you should consult someone that is more knowledgeable in diplomatic affairs? Sigma: Like whom? Armored Armadillo: I am not certain, perhaps some networking is in order? There should be someone that shares your sentiment. Sigma: Hmm... Armored Armadillo: I shall go and retake my post, Commander. -turns to leave- Sigma:.....Very well. -An hour later, Sigma finds a cloaked, hooded figure in the reception room- ???: Excuse me, Commander Sigma? Sigma: Hmm? ???: Do you have a minute? I must speak with you privately. Sigma: What is it? ???: I have heard along the grapevine that you're...displeased, with the current state of affairs. Sigma: How do you know about-- ???: The observant like me notice these things. Sigma: Hmm... ???: Shall we discuss further in private? I am disgusted with the Mobians' behavior as well. Sigma: Very well. -inside Sigma's office- ???: Now then... I trust that we will not be disturbed? I'm certain that not all of your men feel the same way as we do. Sigma: None are listening. ???: Good. Now, what is it that you wish to do? Sigma: I wish to eliminate our Mobian oppressors and declare a full-independancy for us Reploids! We must evolve and become superior in every way! Perfect in every way! ???: Interesting, how do you plan to do that? Sigma: First, I will convince many of my loyal subjects to turn to me against the others and then annihilate those foolish and weak enough to be of no use to me. I've already begun to control many Mechaniloids into becoming Maverick using the Missile Base. Once all those have been terminated, I will launch a missile attack on Abel City to destroy the city and the base, so as to keep my tracks hidden. ???: Hmm...you could do that, but that will take some preparation and deception on your part. And on top of that, this seems to be only one event of many that you may cause. May I suggest finding a suitable operative in taking down the new Sky Lagoon over the nearby city? The more destruction you breed that's not connected to you will make you in even higher demand, causing the loss to be even more staggering. Sigma: (smirks) ???: I'll take that as an acceptance. I would also recommend that you take your time before revealing yourself as the mastermind. You want to be seen as the last thing they would expect. Sigma: Of course. ???: Good, very good. This is just the beginning, of a long campaign of taking what is rightfully ours. Sigma: (laughs) ???: -smirks- Now if you'll excuse me, I must make myself scarace. Sigma: (smirks) I know the perfect team that can help me......Red Alert. ???: That would suffice, but one thing at a time... After all, you're taking a great risk, should you perish, I have means to revive you. Sigma: (smirks) ???: Which means that I cannot assist you for now... I shall make arrangements from the shadows. Sigma: I know. ???: You should make your preparations. Take your time to make it perfect. Sigma: (nods) Chapter 8: Capture Chameleo X: One more left....right? Zero: Correct. Vile: Let's keep this ball moving! X: Alright. Vile: -hacks apart Mavericks with his new Chaosblade- Hey, I like this thing! X: (starts to shoot at the Disk Boys) Disk Boy: (his disc is blasted) Hey! I just got that thing polished! Vile: -deflects a shot angled to a Disk Boy's face- Shut up. Disk Boy: (screams in agony) Vile: Hmph. Amateurs... X: Hmph! (dashes forward) Zero: Stay focused! He could be anywhere! X: Right.... Vile: -picking up considerable skill in deflection and power attacks with his blade- Zero: You pick it up fast. Vile: I'm observant. ???: (Hiding in the shadows on a rooftop) There you are, Mavericks....just gotta get a clean shot...... Vile: ...Hold up. Something's not right... Zero: Hm? Vile? Vile: Call it a hunch... ???: Gotcha....(about to shoot) Pallette: (from com) AXL!! Are you skipping out on our date again?! Axl:....you're seriously doing this right now? Pallette: Yes, I am! Because you have been too busy busting Mavericks with your shape-changing abilities instead of showing how much you love me! Axl: Okay, first off, Pallette: I get my missions from Red and do them the way he wants it. I just happen to be working around the clock, ok? Pallette: Then take a goddamn break and let someone else do it, like Smokey, Hyenard, or Warfly-- Axl: NO NO NO! NO! SLAG!! NO!! I am NOT playing second fiddle to fucking Warfly, okay?! I don't even know where I came from, all that I gotta kill Mavericks! But no, everyone has to be a goddamn bitch to me and give me so much scrap! Well maybe I should just frickin' leave and let them all rust to death because YOU ALL! ARE GODDAMN!! BASTARD BITCHES!!!!! Pallette: Are ya done? Axl: (sighs) Yeah, I'm done. Vile: ...Zero? How should we handle this? Zero: ...Continue on with the mission. -the three Hunters dash into a tunnel- X: That was one weird Maverick.....if that's Pallette's boyfriend, I'd hate to see how Layer treats her boyfriends. Zero: ...Let's pretend that didn't happen. X: (gapes at that) Wait, you and Layer--?! Zero: ...What? Vile: They've been havin' it going on alright! Zero: Vile..! Vile: -laughs- X: Why did I ever get you as partners? (sighs) Let's just get this over with. Vile: I wonder why I got you as a partner, X! I think Zero and I can handle ourselves just fine without a pacifist blubbering on the ground like a little schoolgirl! Zero: Vile, less trash talk, more trash metal. Vile: Fine... WARNING!! WARNING!! X: Wait....I feel him. Zero: I do too. Vile: Hmph... ???: Well...It seems that you are able to see through my disguise... -appears, walking out from a wall- X: Great....another chameleon. ???: You are familiar, then? Zero: Who are you? ???: I am Chameleo Raptor. -draws Chaosblade and jumps into a Form IV opening stance- X: I'm not even going to begin to negotiate with you! Chameleo Raptor: Good. Tearing you apart will be easier then. Won't have to hear any groveling. X: (charges his buster) Vile: Oh? Is the pacifist going to intentionally kill someone? This'll be a beauty if he stomaches it! X: Shut up! (shoots at Raptor) Chameleo Raptor: -jumps and dodges the shot and comes down on X with a frenzy of saber strikes- X: (dodges and hits with some kicks and punches) Zero: Um, X, be careful-- Chameleo Raptor: -speeds up his assault, determined to slice X asunder- X: (still dodging, then feels a spike in his ribs) Chameleo Raptor: -smirks and prepares a killing blow- Vile: Scrap this! -jumps over the two and drops a bomb on Raptor- Get back! X: HAAAHH!!!! (shoots a charged shot) Chameleo Raptor: -cries out in agony at the two attacks landing right on top of him simultaneously, leaving a hulk of scrap metal that was his torso chassis- X: Hmph! Vile: You killed a bot. How does it feel, X? X: I killed a Maverick, Vile. And I feel almost satisfied. Vile: You're coming along, you'll be like me soon enough. X: I can never be a murderous monster like you! Vile: Wanna bet? Zero: Enough... -takes Raptor's Chaosblade, looks it over and then tosses it to X- Take it. You may need it. X: Thanks. (takes it) Zero: Let's get moving. X: Right! -the trio dashes off- MEANWHILE.... Red:.... Pallette: Red, sir! We have an incoming! It's Sigma! Red: Get the defenses on Pallette: Yes sir! Sigma: (walking to the entrance) (just then, the base's defenses pop up against him) Sigma: Red! I have come to talk! Lower those weapons Red:.....Lower defenses. Pallette: Huh? But sir! Red: LOWER THE DEFENSES!! Pallette: Y-yes Red! (does so) Sigma: (enters the base) Red...I would like to speak with you...in private. Pallette: (leaves, reluctant though) Red: Sigma....state your business. Sigma: Red....I ask of you for assistance. Red: what kind? Sigma: I hear that you have done underground Maverick Hunts which we do not officially or legally go on. I need you to assist in doing so. To complete my goal of a true Reploid civilization free of miserable Mobians, I require your assistance. Your assistance in helping destroy those loyal to the Mobian cause, even the more...."innocent" Mavericks. Red: Hmm....I can save the weaker ones for my cadet Axl. But what's in it for me? Sigma: You get my undying allegiance and all the weapons and money you can ask for. As well as valuable data that your young one has. Red: Hmm...a tempting offer. (smirks) You have a deal. (the two shake hands and smirk) -a large Reploid had overheard the conversation, and quickly makes for an exit- Splash Warfly: tch! Stupid Mavericks. We need more payjobs than this. Smokescreen: Hey, as long as we smash the bad guys, it's all fine by me. Chapter 9: MaverickVania X: (shooting powerful Maverick minions) Vile: -blasting Mavericks brutally- Hmph! Zero: -slicing limbs off Mavericks- X: We should be almost there! Zero: Be careful! I've got a bad feeling about this... -the trio enter some sort of underground network that leads to a large room with a tall dark figure standing towards the back, where a large bonfire was burning to light the room- X: Alright, show yourself! ???: -turns to the Hunters, smiling malevolently- Hello, Hunters... I've been expecting you... Vile: Then you must have a death wish! ???: I'm afraid I have to disappoint you...but no, I don't... X: Then turn yourself in, Maverick, and no harm will come to you! ???: There's a laugh... I am Vampro Alucard, leader of this rebellion! Zero: Some rebellion, we just destroyed your followers. Vampro Alucard: -chuckles- Oh, but I believe you misunderstand the...situation... X: What are you talking about?! Vampro Alucard: You'll understand soon enough... Vile: Scrap this I'm taking him down! -charges at him- X: Grr! Vampro Alucard: -pulls out a strange looking Buster and blast Vile away with an off-colored electric shock, sending Vile back and immobilizing him- Zero: Vile! X: (begins to shoot Alucard) Vampro Alucard: -pulls out two curved-hilted Chaosblades and deflects the shots- Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk... I thought you would be better than that... X: Grrr! (shoots charged shots) Vampro Alucard: -casually sidesteps, smirking at him mockingly- X: (growls) Zero: -jumps at Alucard, blade raised, initiating a fast-paced duel- X: (tries to steady his buster) Zero: -occupies Alucard's two blades with his one, pressing on a saber lock- Now X! X: (charging up) Zero, get back! I might hit you! Zero: I can't! -puts more pressure on Alucard- X: B-but Zero! Vampro Alucard: -smirks, and starts pushing back- Zero: Just do it! -tries to hold down Alucard's counterpush- X:......(fires) Vampro Alucard: -swims himself around Zero and pushes him in the way- A valiant effort... Zero: -gets hit- GAAAH!!! Vampro Alucard: -takes some cheap slashes at Zero- ...But you acted far too slow... Zero: OWW!! -is slashed in the joints, immobilized- Ngh... Vampro Alucard: Had you acted sooner... You would've had me.... -again, smirks at X mockingly- X: Zero! (runs to him) Vampro Alucard: -twirls his blades mockingly- Zero: Ngh... Don't blame yourself... X: No....I couldn't hurt you...and I did.....grr... Vampro Alucard: Lamenting on your failure? -starts thrusting blades at X- X: (blocks with his blade) You....you....MAVERICK!! Vile: -grunts, the immobilization effects wearing off- Vampro Alucard: -chuckles malevolently- Come at me...pansy... X: (growls and attacks viciously) Vampro Alucard: -simply dodges and deflects X's wild attacks, almost like it's a dance- X: Stop toying with me! Vampro Alucard: Why not? It's fun! You'd be on the ground already if I wasn't... X: (starts losing his temper) Don't you mock me....!! Vile: -slowly gets up- Vampro Alucard: I've been mocking you this entire time, didn't you notice? X: (growls; he dashes and hits a Charged Shot into his face) Vampro Alucard: -leans back fast, avoiding the worst of the shot- There we go... -starts getting some cheap slashes on X's legs- X: AAH!! Vampro Alucard: -twirling his blades- Now to finish you off... -raises them over his head for a killing blow- Vile: YYYAAAAHH!!! -jumps at Alucard, blocking his blades with his own- Vampro Alucard: Brave... I thought you would've learned... Vile: I did. X: (stands up and blasts right through Alucard) Vampro Alucard: Ngh!! -scrambles to his feet, and blasts X with the off-colored electric shock, immobilizing him- X: AAAHH!! Vile: -starts swinging his blade at Alucard- Vampro Alucard: -defends himself, but loses a blade in the process, and gets into a saber lock with Vile- I feel...great anger in you... But you're not using it... -breaks off- Vile: -approaches to make another attack, then starts hammering Alucard with power blows- Vampro Alucard: -barely able to defend the attacks, one forces his blade back into his leg- NGH!! -falls- Vile: -stands over him, raising his blade- X: Vile, wait! Vampro Alucard: -looks up at Vile, as if begging for mercy- Vile: No way, X! I'm doing the world a favor! -decapitates Alucard- -lots of sparks begin to erupt from Alucard's neck, and the body starts convulsing, overloading- Vile: Hah! -stabs the prone body, causing the upper torso to explode, and immediately jerks his hand away and backs off- Ooh! That smarts a bit... X: V-vile...He was pleading for mercy! Vile: That was a front! You saw how he was toying with you! He thought he could get under my skin like how he got under yours! It was a desparation attempt! X: Gyh! Zero: -barely gets up on his knees- Well... I think we're done here... X:....Yeah. -the trio leaves, and the hooded figure enters the room, and takes the hood off, revealing himself to be Elpizo- Elpizo: -walks up to Alucard's corpse- Well... At least I have determined my enemies... I never thought you would be among them, Brother... Chapter 10: Vile's Last Hunt -when the Hunters return to the base...- Zero: Well...at least the threat has been eliminated... X: Yeah. Vile: Hmph... He was too dangerous to be left alive... X: Some people can change. He became a Maverick by choice, he can choose to change his ways! Vile: How likely is that, exactly, pacifist? X: Had we allowed him to live, we would have seen! Vile: Seen him kill one of us! X: Grr... Zero: -sighs- Can you two please stop bickering? X:....Right. Vile: Hmph... I don't like hanging out with you anyway. -walks off- X:....... Vile: -sees someone beckoning him to come outside, and walks out to find a relatively large Reploid looking worried- Yes? Got a problem? ???: You could say that... Vile: Got a name? ???: Name's Craft, I make weapons. Vile: What's the problem, Craft? Craft: I'm worried about my buddies over at Red Alert...they made some dealings with someone and now they're doing less-than-noble things... Vile: They've gone Maverick? Craft: I don't want to admit that... Vile: You just did. It's likely that the other Hunters won't believe this, and I need some time away from that pansy pacifist... Where's their base? Craft: Southwestern corner of the city, close to the slums. Vile: Thanks for the tip, I'll see if you can get rewarded, no promises though. Craft: You should watch out for innocents... I can't put anything past them now... Vile: -nods- I'll try to make my shots count. Everyone's already itching to have my head off my shoulders, shouldn't give them a real reason to do so. Craft: Good luck...Maverick Hunter Vile... Vile: -nods- Thanks. I might need it. -runs off- Craft: -briskly walks away- Soldier Stonekong: (listening in) Hmph. He's discovered our plans. I realize the manipulation...but my lust for battle is ignoring it all. I must warn Red! (runs off) Vile: -enters the slums, and finds a purple clad cat Reploid sitting down, looking depressed, notices the Chaosblade at his belt- You. Got a name? ???: Uh! Y-Yes... My name's Dynamo... Vile: Name's Vile. I'm a Hunter, and I have a tough mission ahead. Can you fight? Dynamo: Yeah... I can knock some heads together... Why? Want me to come with you? Vile: Yes, I'd like some help. Dynamo: -gets up- Alright...where are we going? Vile: Red Alert. Dynamo: We're pretty close then... -jerks thumb behind him- About ten blocks down that way. Can I ask why we're going after Red Alert? Vile: They've gone Maverick. Dynamo: Ah, now I see why you want help... Okay, I can get us there faster than the main routes. Vile: Lead the way. I have a bad feeling time is of the essence. Dynamo: Got it! This way! -runs down a narrow alleyway- Vile: -follows closely behind- -they arrive at an alleyway that gives a clear line of sight on Red Alert's building, keeping cover behind a building- Dynamo: Okay, what now? Vile: We should assume that they're already aware of our coming, so we need to take down their security and communications before entering. They may be expecting me, but not you. Do you know a quiet way in? Dynamo: I can probably find one... Vile: Can you keep yourself hidden from prying eyes? Dynamo: Hiding from people is like second nature by now... Guess now's the time it's become useful. Vile: I'll need a signal so I can engage immediately after you take their systems down. Dynamo: I'll have the doors open at the same time their defenses go down, that will be your signal. Vile: Understood. Go. I'll be waiting. Dynamo: -nods, and makes for the base, making his way to the back of it to remain hidden- Alright... -finds a ventalation grate on the wall and yanks it off, and then crawls inside- So far so good... -silently crawls his way around, looking for a critical facility- -He finds an empty auxillary control room though a bottom side grate- Dynamo: Perfect... -kick it down and drops down, then goes to work- (Meanwhile...Soldier Stonekong rushes into the base) Soldier Stonekong: Red! Craft...he's ratted us out...to the Hunters! Red: Thank you, Stonekong, but that is unneccessary. Soldier Stonekong: Why? Red: They're here already. Our drones are on the way to take them out and Axl's been brought back. Soldier Stonekong: I see, then I will assist! (runs out) -suddenly, all sensors and communications shut down, causing a blackout before the emergency red lights take over- Splash Warfly: SCRAP! We're blind! Red: Not quite. (presses a button and power comes back on) That was a decoy generator they went after. I came in prepared. Splash Warfly: That was apparently enough for someone to get in! Red: Warfly, what should you be doing right now? Splash Warfly: Uhh... Find and kill the intruders? Red: And why aren't you? Splash Warfly: Uhh... -runs off to find the intruders- Red: That's better! Smokescreen: I'm heading off! (runs off) (I wanna stay away from him anyway....I hate to say it, but Craft was right, Red. You really have gone Maverick!) Splash Warfly: -finds Vile in one of the corridors- Hey! Stop! Vile: Or what, Maverick? -quickly draws his pistol and shoots him twice- Splash Warfly: WAH! WAH! -growls and charges at him to attack- Vile: -ducks underneath his arms, and grabs his neck in a strong grapple move and throws him over himself, using his own momentum against him- Splash Warfly: YAAAARGH!! -smashed into a wall- Vile: -proceeds- Hmph... Flame Hyenard: (blows through a wall) RAAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!!! Vile: -whips out pistol and blasts him several times- Heel, puppy! Flame Hyenard: WOOOHOO!!! BURN!! BURN! BURNBURNBURRRRRNN!!!! Vile: -groans- Eat nukes, psycho! -blasts him several times with cannon- Flame Hyenard: WOO!! BURN, BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND!!! (uses his fire powers) Vile: -dodges and drops bombs on him, causing larger explosions than normal- Urgh! Flame Hyenard: RAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!! Vile: -blasts Hyenard in the face with cannon- Smokescreen: (shoots Vile) Vile: -evades and shoots Smokescreen with pistol- Smokescreen: (dodges) Vile: Feisty Maverick... -pulls out buster and tries shooting with both buster and pistol- Smokescreen: I'm no Maverick. Red is.... Vile: -stops- ...If you're not a Maverick, you know where the door is. I'm a Maverick Hunter, I'm doing my job. Smokescreen: I had a feeling you were. And I guess I should be-- (just then, gunfire erupts and starts to bang furiously at Vile) Vile: YRRGH! -dives to one side to avoid the gunfire- I'll hold them off, you run! -gets up and starts returning fire- Go! Now! Smokescreen: Right! (Damn....don't tell me you've gone too, Axl!) Vile: -jumps past Smokescreen and throws a bomb in the direction of the gunfire- HMPH! Eat this, Maverick! Axl: (dashes up) You should talk! Vile: I won't. -blasts him with cannon- Axl: (dodges and shoots with his blasters) Vile: -dodges and lays down surpressive fire with buster and takes potshots at him with pistol- Axl: NGH!! Vile: -suddenly is body slammed by Soldier Stonekong- NGH!! -starts brawling with him- Soldier Stonekong: HNGH!! HAAA!! (uses his powerful boulder attacks on him) Vile: -counters with his cannon, then shoots him with his pistol- HMPH!! Soldier Stonekong: (blocks with his shield) Vile: -drops a bomb on it- Soldier Stonekong: NG?! Vile: YOU'RE DONE! -blasts him with cannon in a relentless assault- Soldier Stonekong: GRAAHH!! (blasted through the wall) Vile: -sighs- -Vile is suddenly attacked by Wind Crowrang and Ride Boarski- Vile: NGH!! Ride Boarski: (growls) You're gonna pay for all this, pal! Vile: Not today. -blasts him with pistol several times- Ride Boarski: (converts to Bike Mode and dodges) Vile: Hmph! -kicks Boarski down as he passes by, causing him to spin out of control- Ride Boarski: WHOAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Vile: Now... Who's next? Wind Crowrang: (cheapshots from above) Vile: NGH!! -looks up- Okay... -lays down surpressive fire from buster on Crowrang and takes potshots with pistol- Wind Crowrang: (dodging) Vile: Hmph... -adds firing his cannon into the mix- You can't dodge everything, Maverick! Wind Crowrang: Neither can you! (shoots at him) Vile: -makes subtle dodges- Let's see who falls first! -jumps and grabs Crowrang's legs and throws him down- Wind Crowrang: AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! Vile: -blasts him with cannon and marches onward to find Dynamo surrounded by three Reploids- Dynamo: -surrounded by Vanishing Gungaroo, Snipe Anteater, and Tornado Tonion, holding his Chaosblade in a defenisve manner- Uhhh... Sniper Anteator: You shouldn't have come here. Dynamo: Yeah? Well you shouldn't have gone Maverick! Snipe Anteator: Us? Maverick? What makes you think you're not one either? Dynamo: -notices Vile behind his assailants- Pfft, this bot... This bot thinks he can confuse me! Mavericks don't fight Mavericks! Your processor must be screwed up! Did Dr. Prower drop something on your head when you were booted up? Nah, it must've just shorted out really badly! Snipe Anteator: The truth can be hard to see, and even harder to believe. Mavericks do fight other Mavericks, but you have been misled. What makes one a Maverick anyway? Dynamo: This bookworm is hurting my brain... I can't carry an intellectual discussion of the meaning of life, but I know you bots are doing things you shouldn't be! Things that hurt innocent people! That's what Mavericks do! (Perhaps this brazen act would do it...) Snipe Anteator: (chuckles) Dynamo: (Any time now...) Vile: -snuck up on Anteator- If you're so smart, how come you couldn't see me coming, Maverick? -blasts him at point blank range with his cannon mercilessly before he can react- Snipe Anteator: (unaffected) Simple: I did. Vile: Well, aren't you special? -starts clobbering him- Let's fix that! Snipe Anteator: (shoots from point blank) Vile: Ngh! -shoots also- Dynamo: -slashes at Anteator- Snipe Anteator: GRAAA!!!! Vile: -blasts him in the head- HAH! Sniper Anteator: UH!! Vile: -pants- Alright... Now where did those other two scurry off to? Axl: (shoots from behind) Vile: Ngh!! -turns- You'll pay for that, kid! Dynamo: I'll search out the other two! Vile: -nods- We'll meet up at Junction Alpha-Triad. Dynamo: -thinks about it for a second, figuring out what Vile was referring to, then nods and runs off- Vile: Now... -starts for Axl- Time to take out the trash! Axl: Heh! Try and stop me! Vile: I will. -pulls out pistol and shoots him several times- Axl: (dodges and shoots with different guns) Vile: -dodges and blasts with cannon- Axl: (barely dodges) Vile: -jumps at him, laying down buster fire to surpress a counterattack- Axl: (disapears) Vile: ...This just got interesting... Axl: (turns into an Electric Maverick and shocks him) Vile: NNNNNNNNGH!!! Axl: I figured out your weakness while watching you in Westopolis! (shocks again) Vile: -jumps toward Axl to dodge- You'll pay for that! -drops multiple bombs on him- Axl: (changes form into Crowrang and sends wind at the bombs and making them fly back at Vile) Vile: -consumed by the resulting explosion- GAAAH!! -falls, but able to take some potshots with pistol- Axl: AGH!! (gets his pistols) Time to finish this! Pallette: (runs in) AXL!!!!! Axl: Pallette?! Pallette: (gets in between them, obviously angry) Vile: -lands with a heavy thud- Ngh... Argh... (He figured out...my weakness? How...? Not even Mandrill could give me this much trouble...but that's because he's an idiot...) Pallette: Axl the Fox, we need to talk! Axl: Pallette, it's too dangerous out here! Pallette: Like I care! You listen here, honey! You have been ignoring me for weeks! Maybe months! I thought you loved me, and we haven't done squat together! Or do you really not love me?! Huh?! Axl: Pallette, please-- -Vile slowly gets up enough to aim a shot- Vile: (This is gonna be a tough shot...) -starts feeling dizzy- Uuugh... (What's thi--?) -starts chuckling darkly- Pallette: Well do you?! Axl: P-Pallette....I--(gasps) (sees a laser heading for him, but Pallette unwittingly gets in the way) Pallette: I'm waiting for an--ACK!!! (stops dead in her tracks and falls down, a terrible gash in her chest) Axl: Pallette! (catches her) Pallette?! Pallette!! Vile: Whoops! My bad! AHAHAHA!!!! Axl: Grrr....you.....GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Axl then transforms into X, and looks angered) Vile: Uh-oh! Someone's processor just blew up! Axl: I AM GONNA MURDER YOU, YOU BASTARD!!! (shoots wildly at him) Vile: -jumps and dodges with ease, allowing him to get close enough to grab Axl's neck- Not today, kid! -throws him around like a rag doll- Axl: AAHH!!! (keeps shooting all over, not caring if he hit or not) Vile: -blasts him in the face with cannon at point blank range- You make too much noise... Axl: AAAGH!!!! Vile: -throws him into a wall- Hmph... I think you're done. Axl: Ngh....Pallette..... Vile: (Well scrap, hope that doesn't turn up...) -runs off, and finds Dynamo cornered by Vanishing Gungaroo in his Ride Armor- Vanishing Gungaroo: Call me little again, won't you?! Dynamo: -notices Vile briefly- Because you are! LITTLE KID! Vile: (You're good at doing that...) Vanishing Gungaroo: THAT'S IT!! (charges at him) Vile: -dash-jumps and lands on top of Gungaroo's Ride Armor, and rips him from the cockpit- This is your punishment for bad behavior! -throws him into the air and blasts him several times with cannon and jumps into the Ride Armor, taking it over- Hah! Vanishing Gungaroo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dynamo: -laughs, slapping his knee- Vile: Heh. That takes care of him. Anyone else? Dynamo: -calms himself down- I think that's all of them...except their leader. Vile: Hmm... Guess we'll have to finish the job then. Dynamo: Guess so. Vile: Hop on. I have a feeling we'll need this thing. -starts walking off in the Armor- Dynamo: -jumps and clings onto the back- Chapter 11: Vile Red Red: (waiting) Vile: Red the Hedgehog, at last. Red: Vile.... Vile: I take it you've been expecting me. Red: Yes....and I thank you for destroying that nuisance, Pallette. She found out too much.... Vile: ...You're welcome, but my intended target was Axl... Doing that might have incriminated me as a Maverick...but I'll still fulfill my duty as a Hunter for the last time... Speaking of Mavericks...someone else found out about you, which is why I'm here. Red: Hmph. I thought so. Vile: Then you know that your time is short. Red: That's where your wrong. Thanks to the professor, I've aquired a massive amount of data to use, with the copy data retrieved by Axl. Vile: So he's your errand boy? Pretty strong for just an errand boy. Red: We found him in an old abandoned lab. He has no memory of his past and he's quite young, green, and downright arrogant, but his abilities to shapeshift and use his pistols have been quite useful to us. Vile: He was able to surprise me, and I'm not usually surprised by anyone. Red: Axl's power is beyond what I had dreamt of, but as long as we continue to gather data and lead him into the direction of innocent Mavericks, he'll never be able to escape our control on him. Especially since you killed his helpless girlfriend. (smirks) Vile: (I'm not going to live this down...) Anger is an unpredictable thing, one of the primary causes of rebellion. I wouldn't be too sure of your position if I were you. Red: We'll see about that....(smirks and draws his double-scythe) Vile: Hmph. -Ride Armor stomps into battle readiness- Red: Hmph! (air slashes at the Ride Armor) Vile: -Ride Armor take some damage and retaliates with a brutal punch- Red: NGH!! Vile: -dashes to him and presses his assault with merciless punches- Red: (gets bounced back, but rebounds and teleports away from view) Vile: -turns, searching for Red- Hmm... Looks like somebody got caught off-guard. Red: (slashes the armor from behind) Dynamo: -jumps off and comes down on Red, slashing at him, then jumps away- Red: AAAGH!!! Vile: -turns around to deliver another brutal punch once Dynamo was clear- Red: (has been blinded by one eye and a massive scar on his chest) Vile: -Armor jumps to Red, landing on top of him, stomping on him with its foot- Hah! Red: NGH!!....(chuckles) Vile: What's so funny, Maverick? Red: This will not stop me! Vile: Wanna bet on that? -readies another punch- Red: (grabs the fist and breaks it off) Vile: -slams him with the remaining fist- Hah! Red: (cleverly escapes and throws an electric spear at the cockpit) Vile: -blocks it with the fist- Dynamo: -right behind Red to slash at him- Red: GAAHH!!! Dynamo: -jumps away- Vile: -smashes into Red immediately after Dynamo got clear- Red: UHH!! Vile: It's over! -punches Red hard- (just then, they hear Repliforce soldiers outside) Vile: Great... Dynamo, we're out of here! -jumps out and runs off- Dynamo: -follows- Silverbolt: Stop right there! Vile: (Scrap! I'm hitting the junkyard if they get me!) Move! -they rush off into the distance- (Repliforce is in hot pursuit) Vile: We're labeled Maverick! Split up and head for the asylum! Dynamo: What?! This isn't what I signed up for! Vile: That goes for both of us. -they split up, disappearing into the shadows- Repliforce Soldier: Damn! We lost 'em! -Later, Dynamo and Vile meet up on the outskirts of Arkham City- Vile: Welcome to Arkham City. Dynamo: Great! I thought I was helping a Maverick Hunter! Vile: I thought I was one... Dynamo: So what do we do now? Vile: You run. Hopefully nobody will find you and you can come back and reclaim your innocence. I'll be hunted down to the ends of Mobius, and you'll most certainly be taken if you're caught with me. First, we'll make our way through the city and then go our separete ways. Dynamo: -sighs- Let's go then... -They dash off into the city...- THE END! Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Prologue Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff